A Blonde Brunette Tale
by xXxSuperJheckoxXx
Summary: a suite life episode and the guest star is Lucas and Sara. so it is a LASHLEY story.
1. Chapter 1

**-- I don't own the characters or the name of the show; I just own the concept of the story and the episode title. Hope you enjoy and I want some reviews. Thanks love lots! -- oh i almost forgot it is a LASHLEY FANFIC.. coz i really love Lucas and Ashley!!**

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Episode 1:** **a blonde brunette tale**

Guest star: Lucas Grabeel as Justin Lewis

Sara Paxton as Daniela Spice

**Chapter 1**

At the Tipton Hotel.

As usual Maddie is at the candy counter arranging stuffs. Zack and Cody arrive just to interrupt what Maddie is doing.

**Zack:** hey Maddie what's up?

**Maddie:** nothing much...(pause for a moment then) okay I'm lying as always doing stuffs freak stuffs!

**Zack:** ahuh!, What if you just uhm...go out...(Cody put his hands on Zack mouth)

**Cody:** no you don't want that to happen..No way!

**Maddie:** don't worry Cody that will never ever happen to go out with Zack on a date.

(both cody and Maddie laugh while Zack felt hurt)

**Zack:** why is it Maddie you've always hurt my heart?? And why is it I still like you??

**Cody:** you know why??

**Zack:** why???

**Cody:** coz your just a kiddo and you know that Maddie will never like you!

**Zack:** ohkay.

(London appears, but as soon as that happen Zack and Cody left Maddie)

**London:** how do I look?

**Maddie:** your okay.(London look at her with one eyebrow up)..I mean the clothes looks nice, It's pretty.

**London:** yay me!!..

**Maddie:** can I just ask, why is it you're wearing something new?

**London:** oh my dad just told me a while ago that the son of his business partner will go here to stay for like two weeks and I have to be perfect.

**Maddie:** so he will go and stay here?

**London:** yeah as what I told you. Are you listening?

**Maddie:** (give London a blank look then whisper) Nope..

**London:** what? Did you just say something?

**Maddie:** nothing!

(London left Maddie alone and a brunette cute guy walk in the candy-counter and talk to her)

**Justin:** excuse me may I ask something?

**Maddie:** yeah you can.(Maddie's not looking at the guy and was busy doing something at the counter, so she was facing at the back)

**Justin:** oh well, I'm Justin Lewis and I'm here to meet London Tipton I guess if I'm correct?

**Maddie:** (nervous to look at the guy, but a few second she look at it and she can't even say a thing)..ahm..uh..uh..

**Justin:** uhm.. Hi??

**Maddie:** uh...uhh..(Maddie was amaze on the good looking guy, Justin is a brunette guy with a beautiful blue eyes, he's dressed in a jeans and a blue polo shirt)

**Justin:** well I guess I have to say my name all over again, I'm Justin Lewis and I'm here to meet miss London Tipton, so can you help me or something??

**Maddie:** yeah sure!, Why not.

**Justin:** so where is she?

**Maddie:** I don't know? But I think she is just at some corners here..(with a funny and exaggerating laugh)

**Justin:** pardon??(looks so confuse).. Anyway before I forgot what is your name?

**Maddie:** I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick

(just then London came and interrupt their conversation)

**London:** hey Maddie, do you see Moseby? Coz he have to go to the airport and fetch Justin.

(before Maddie talk, just then Justin touched London's back and said)

**Justin:** so you are London Tipton..(Justin grab London's hand and kiss it) Nice to see you miss beautiful..

**London:** (blushes) you're Justin Lewis?

**Justin:** yup.

(just then and there London grab Justin's hands and pull him to the elevator)

**London:** yay me!!,

(Maddie felt sad coz Justin and her conversation stopped as well as jealous that Justin kissed London's hand)

**Mr. Moseby:** where is London?

**Maddie:** I don't know!(then she leave the counter with Mr. Moseby wondering)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**emogothsuicidal23**


	2. Chapter 2

**-- This is the 2nd chapter well I don't watch it really It's just that I need to wrote this up because I receive some bad news. But i guess that's life! -- Reviews guys! Thanks Love Lots!**

**Chapter 2**

At the Tipton lounge.

Justin is seating at the couch waiting for Maddie, coz Maddie don't know that Justin like her.

**Justin:** (Justin talking to himself) Where's that blonde girl?

(then the twins arrives)

**Cody:** hey! Who are you?

**Zack:** yeah, are you new here?

**Justin:** yeah! Anyway I'm Justin and you guys are?

**Cody:** I'm Cody and this is my brother Zack.

**Justin:** Nice meeting you two. Okay so can I ask something?

**Cody:** (sitting next to Justin) Sure, what is it?

**Justin:** Do you guys know about the blonde girl named Maddie?

**Zack:** Maddie?? What do you want with my Maddie? (almost shouting at Justin)

**Cody:** Oh never mind my brother (whispering to Justin) he have a big crush on Maddie.

**Justin:** oh I see.

(Zack run away and was crying)

**Justin:** what happened to him?

**Cody:** oh he just want some ice cream..

(Maddie enters the Tipton Hotel and found Justin sitting with Cody in the couch)

**Maddie:** (talking to herself) okay just stay cool, chill and smile. Look Maddie the hot guy is waiting for you. (pause) of course not Maddie he's waiting for London uh!

**Cody:** oh there she is!

**Justin:** (he stand and walk to Maddie) hey Maddie (smiling) I'm just wondering if I can talk to you?

**Maddie:** Sure! (whispering to herself) I told you she wants you not London (then made a witch laugh)

**Justin:** are you okay? What did you've just said?

(still sitting in the couch Cody just staring at them while they're talking while using a magazine as a props)

**Justin:** okay so uhm.. I've been into a real tough relationship in my town. And I'm here supposed to be to have a vacation with the help of my father. But uhm…. uh.. I have to tell you this and I don't want to have a bad relationship again. So uhm… uh… Maddie I want you or I mean I like you!. So will you go out with me?

**Cody:** oh sure you can!

**Maddie:** oh shut up you kiddo!

(Cody then go run away)

**Maddie:** uhm sorry for that!.. But yes of course you can!

**Justin:** thanks Maddie! (Justin leaned to Maddie and gently put his hands on Maddie's face and kiss her softly on the lips, as Maddie closes her eyes)

**Maddie:** (blushes) wow! (open her eyes and look at Justin)

**Justin:** sorry if that was fast.

**Maddie:** no that's okay, but what about London?

**Justin:** London is just my friend, and I told my dad that I can't even have a relationship with her. It's just that I don't feel something for her, I even saw her in some magazines but nothing happened. And that when I saw you here Miss Fitzpatrick you're gorgeous!

**Maddie:** (blushes) thank you Mr. Lewis (then kiss Justin in the cheeks)

**Mr. Moseby:** Maddie!!!!!!!!!!

**Maddie:** (stand immediately and nervously walk to Mr. Moseby) yes Mr. Moseby?

**Mr. Moseby:** assist the new guest just don't flirt around! Do your job!

**Maddie:** okay! (walks in front of Justin who is now standing next to her) hey pretty boy need to get goin'! bye for now! Love yah!

**Justin:** okay bye sweet chick!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**emogothsuicidal23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At Justin room, at that same day.

London is with Maddie at the outside of Justin's suite.

**Maddie:** why are we in Justin's suite?

**London:** coz I'll just introduce you to him as his personal assistant.

**Maddie:** (in shock and surprise) really??

**London:** no I'm not serious!... (pause after looking at the puppy face of Maddie) of course I'm serious! Don't make that face!

(London and Maddie enters the suite without knocking and with their surprise they saw Justin half naked with just a towel covering his lower part of his body)

**London and Maddie:** oh my gosh! (with their eyes huge as an owl)

**Justin:** oh men! What are you girls doing in here?

**London:** oh we just want to see you're good looking body!

**Justin:** pardon? What?

**Maddie:** oh no not that.. (looking at London with a mad look) we're here because the room service can't go, wait are you calling for a room service?

**Justin:** I don't think so.. (with a wondering look)

**London:** okay I'm here because my dad call and say that you're dad can't come to stay with you.

**Justin:** really? Oh well I guess I have to stay here alone for like two weeks (go to the bathroom) wait a minute ladies I'll just dress up.

**Maddie:** do you think Justin is sad?

**London:** yay me! I'm here! I can be his girlfriend.

**Maddie:** oh please, Justin is mine. (whispering to herself)

**Justin:** so ladies is that why you're here, just to inform me about my father?

**London:** nope! Maddie will be from now on you personal assistant! Yipeee!! Am I right Maddie?

**Justin:** is it true Maddie?

**Maddie:** yeah, coz London told me so.

**Justin:** oh that's great! I can hang out with you! I mean you can assist me on something. (giving a smile to Maddie and a cute look)

**London:** (London saw it and say….) do you guys like each other?

**Maddie and Justin:** no way!

**London:** will you guys stop lying it's okay!

**Maddie:** are you sure it's okay?

**London:** uh-huh!

**Justin:** okay we like each other and it's good that you let her be my personal assistant so we can go out for a date…

**London:** (stare at them with a blank look) oh I guess I better get going (walk outside with a sad face)

**Maddie:** oh no you can't! (grabs London's hand) I know you're mad at us

**London:** I'm not mad I'm just upset that no one liked me.

**Justin:** look London I like you.

**London:** really?? So you realize that I'm pretty than Maddie?? Huh??

(Maddie looked at her with one eyebrow raised up)

**Justin:** no of course not (put his hands on Maddie's shoulders) I love Maddie, I just like you as a friend and I think your cool to hang-out with.

**London:** well okay I guess there are other guys who will love me for real! (hugs Maddie and Justin)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**emogothsuicidal23**


	4. Chapter 4

**-- So Okay, Sara Paxton role is now here on this chapter. Actually when I'm writing this i think of her..lol! --**

**Chapter 4**

It's been four days since Justin stay at the Tipton Hotel.

And Justin and Maddie's relationship is still getting stronger and stronger this time.

**Justin:** (looking blank in a space) I wonder what she is doing today?

**Maddie:** (looking at Justin and very suspicious) what? Who she?

**Justin:** oh uhm, just my mom. I just miss my mom.

(they are both standing at the Tipton candy-counter, talking to each other as what they usually do)

(outside the Tipton Hotel)

**Zack:** okay so Maddie and Justin are together now, am I right?

**Cody:** yeah.. (while eating ice cream)

(a brunette skinny yet pretty girl walk out of a limo)

**Zack:** well if Maddie is not meant for me, maybe this chick is the one!

**Cody:** uh-huh no you don't!

**Zack:** yes I do!

**Cody:** no you don't!

**Zack:** yes I do!

(the girl walk into them and stop there argument)

**Daniela:** hey there two little kiddo! Stop fighting!

**Zack:** hi I'm Zack!

**Cody:** and I'm Cody!

**Daniela:** pleased to meet you two little cuties.

(Zack and Cody both blush)

**Daniela:** so is this the Tipton Hotel?

**Zack:** yeah it is. Why you will stay here? It's cool coz the Martin twins stay here and that's us!

**Cody:** I definitely agree on it Zack. (they high five)

**Daniela:** so can you guys help me with my luggage?

**Zack and Cody:** sure!

(at the candy-counter)

**Justin:** look Maddie I was just wondering if you can come with me to meet my parents?

**Maddie:** (in shock) oh really?? Is it a joke? Oh please!

**Justin:** I'm not joking hun, I meant saying that.

**Maddie:** okay sure! Wait a second.

**Justin:** (Justin look away and corner Daniela his ex girlfriend at the door of the hotel with Zack and Cody) oh shoot!

**Maddie:** (Justin go to her side and hug her) hey hun, what's wrong? Hey!

**Justin:** I just want to hug you is that wrong? I just love you!

(Zack and Cody arrived at the candy-counter with Daniela)

**Zack:** hey Maddie! Guess what I have a new girlfriend!

**Cody:** oh please! Maddie you know Zack, he's just dreaming!

**Daniela:** well it's kinda cute, hey I'm Daniela Spice and you are?

**Maddie:** (letting Justin hands off her) I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick and this is my…. (Justin cut what is Maddie will try to say)

**Justin:** hi Daniela!

**Daniela:** Justin? (she hug and kiss him on the lips and Maddie felt hurt of what she just saw)

**Justin:** what are you doing here?

**Daniela:** well your father told me to go here to make our relationship back again. I missed you so much! (just then Maddie run away with disappointed face)

**Justin:** wait up, look I need to talk to my girlfriend. We can talk later. (Justin run over Maddie)

**Zack:** see Justin have a girlfriend, but what is wrong with the people why is it nobody like me!

**Cody:** your just a kid Zack.

**Daniela:** Justin don't love me anymore? That girl Maddie is her girlfriend! (talking to herself) no way I'm letting this to happen! Justin is mine!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**emogothsuicidal23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At Maddie's room

**Justin:** hey baby, look I don't mean that. She's the one who hugged me!

**Maddie:** but you…you….like it!

**Justin:** of course not! I'm shocked that she kissed me. And besides she's just my ex girlfriend! Look Maddie, I love you not her. Oh well maybe before but that was past!

**Maddie:** I don't care! We're through! I had enough of the hurt thingy!

**Justin:** look if you broke up with me just right now! I'll kiss you and I'll never ever let you go! Or I'll do what I want with you! I know you don't want it to happen between the both of us!

**Maddie:** I will really break up with you!

(then suddenly Justin grab Maddie's body and put it in the bed)

**Maddie:** what are you doin'?

**Justin:** I will just kiss you. (Justin put his hands on Maddie's face and kiss her softly on the lips)

(after a few minute Justin let go)

**Justin:** so Maddie, you want to break up with me huh?!

**Maddie:** I don't know, I feel like my body needs you.

**Justin:** look Maddie for the last time I love you so much that I don't want to lose you!

**Maddie:** come here! (she hug Justin and they make out)

(at the Tipton lounge)

**London:** hey Daniela Spice?

**Daniela:** yeah I am. And you are London Tipton?

**London:** oh yeah nice meeting you! Anyway so why are you here?

**Daniela:** I'm here supposed to be with Justin but I just saw him with the girl named Maddie. So my day is wasted!

**London:** yay me!!

**Daniela:** anyway can we go and find them I really need to talk to Justin!

**London:** sure!

(at Maddie's room)

**Maddie:** okay so we just did that thing. And I can even believe we did that!

**Justin:** it's just a matter of making out with your girlfriend.

**Maddie:** (with a curious look) so you make out with Daniela aren't you?

**Justin:** oh uh… uhm… yeah??

**Maddie:** oh I hate you!

**Justin:** oh men! Do we have to argue again with this and start to kiss you again and make out? Huh?

**Maddie:** no. I'm just jealous!

(then someone's knocking on the door)

**Justin:** wait up.

**London:** hi cutie! Hi Maddie!

(Maddie stare at Daniela, then Justin go to the side of Maddie)

**Daniela:** so I'm not here to just pull Justin away from you Maddie but I'm here because….

**Maddie:** because what?

**Daniela:** I love Justin and I'll never ever forget about him!

**Maddie:** oh no you can't have my boyfriend!

**London:** uh-huh!

**Justin:** look Daniela (goes to daniela's side) I still love you but my heart is now with Maddie. I felt bad when you hurt me and okay I'm telling the truth I can't forget you also but I can't leave Maddie as what you've done to me! And I'm sorry.

(Daniela kiss Justin in the lips, and Maddie and London saw it. Maddie run over to stop the kissing)

**Maddie:** okay that's enough!

**Daniela:** look girl it's just the last kiss??

**Maddie:** okay but then it hurts me!

**Justin:** you still have the perfect kiss Daniela!

**Maddie:** (look at Justin with an angry face) what??

**Justin:** hun, I'm just joking of course your kiss is the awesome one!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**emogothsuicidal23**


	6. Chapter 6

**-- Okay the ending is up. Hope You like my story, I'm making another one and it's another episode of suite life and the HSM CAST is the guest -- Thanks Again Love lots! xoxo**

**Chapter 6**

At the Tipton lounge.

Justin and Daniela must leave and go back home. The whole cast are in the lounge.

**Justin:** look Maddie, promise that I'll be back again. And promise me to not flirt with others while I'm gone even if that was Zack.

**Zack:** ah-huh?!

(Maddie laugh and tears fall from her face)

**Justin:** oh hun, don't cry! I love you!

**Maddie:** I love you too! (Justin kiss Maddie badly)

**London:** okay guys that's enough! You and Daniela must go now!

**Daniela:** yeah I think Justin we must go.(Daniela goes to the side of Maddie) hey don't worry I'll check Justin if he will flirt or the girls flirt with him. And I think it'll be okay if I'll be his girlfriend for a while.

**Maddie:** what? You can't!

**Daniela:** I'm just joking!

**Maddie:** thanks Daniela.

**Justin:** it'll be very okay if I have two girlfriends

**London, Zack and Cody:** oh no you can't do that!

**Maddie:** ah-huh!

**Daniela:** Justin can! (and she laughs)

(and they both say there goodbyes)

**Maddie:** I'll miss Justin so much.

**London:** don't worry he will call you.

**Cody:** and don't worry Zack and I are here!

**London:** hey why is it I'm not on the list?

**Maddie:** oh c'mon you guys! (they all made a big hug)

**END**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**emogothsuicidal23**


End file.
